What Friends Are For
by blahu
Summary: Who's at the door. The aftermath. My first fanfic. Read Please.
1. I What Friends Are For

Title: What Friends Are For  
Author: blahu  
Disclaimer: I own no rights to the characters or the show and am making no profit.  
(Takes off from the season finale of the show)

All reviews are welcome. Thank you for reading.

* * *

"I was hoping it was you."

"Really?" Wallace replied. "Thought you needed someone else, like hmm…Logan?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Veronica replied very sarcastically. "Come on in."

Wallace walked in and walked right in front of the freezer and pulled out two pints of ice cream. He took two spoons out of the drawer, handing one to Veronica along with the other pint of ice cream.

"Look at you. Being such a BFF, already."

"So, from the bruises and scratches from your face. I'm guessing something happened," Said Wallace ignoring her earlier comment. "Hurry up and tell."

"Well," Veronica said before she took a huge scoop of ice cream. "Let's see. I went to a party, disguised of course. Found out that my best friend was sleeping with her boyfriend's father. Panicked. Ran into a telephone pole because Aaron Echolls scared the hell outta me. Got locked in a refrigerator. Got almost burned alive, and now my dad's in the hospital recovering from severe burns."

"Damn, girl. You have too many adventures without me," Wallace said sounding very concerned. "So, Aaron Echolls?"

"Yeah. Who would've figured out that the big star was a murderer." Veronica replied, eating more ice cream. "BFF, you really know how to make me feel better with ice cream."

"Of course. That's what BFFs are for."

Wallace's digital watch beeped as it turned 2 o'clock. There was complete silence for awhile as Wallace and Veronica ate their ice cream. So many thoughts were running through their heads.

'_Whoa. Big news. Aaron Echolls. Logan's DAD!'_

'_I can't wait till the trial, so I can see Lilly's killer go to jail for what he's done.'_

Suddenly, a heavy knocking on the door broke the silence and interrupted through their thoughts. Veronica slowly got up and answered the door.

"Hey, Veronica. Ummm… I found Logan on the bridge, he was drunk and very pissed."

"Where is he, Duncan?"

"At the station."


	2. II Dealing With The Truth

Title: Dealing With The Truth(Chapter 2)  
Author: blahu  
Disclaimer: I own no rights to the characters of the show and am making no profit from it.

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed my story.**  
All reviews are welcome. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Duncan, Wallace, and Veronica went to station in Duncan's Element. Everyone was wondering what would happen when Logan found out the truth, or how he was reacting to the truth if he found out already. 

'_Can this car go any faster?'_

'_Still can't BELIEVE that Logan's DAD was a KILLER. Especially, LILY'S KILLER.'_

'_What the hell was Weevil doing there?'_

They all rushed into the station. Logan was sitting on the bench with his head in his hands. He was shaking and crying with fright. When the three of them walked in, they stopped and glanced at Logan's shaking figure.

* * *

"Logan." _Oh god. Someone had to speak, but why did I speak first? Hope he still doesn't hate me for what I said to him._

_Did he believe it? Was it that voice he longed to hear for so long? That same angry, mean voice that was mad at him at the beach? Indeed it was. But, that same voice sound soft and caring this time. Oh god._

Logan looked up. _The scene in front of him looked so amusing. The three of them looked like superheroes trying to save the day. Morning. Except for the costumes._

* * *

"Hey man. How you doing? _Someone has to talk or this icy silence is going to get very uncomfortable._ "So…did ya hear?" 

_What the hell am I doing here? This ain't my problem. It's theirs. Shit. Why did I have to come along?_

* * *

"Heard what? That my dad's a fuckin' killer? That he killed my ex-girlfriend. That he fucked with her? That he tried to kill my girlfriend and her dad? Yeah, I heard." 

_Whoa. I can't believe I just called her my girlfriend after what she said to me. But... Those irresistible eyes and…_

_

* * *

Oh god. What I am supposed to say to Logan? I haven't talked to him since that party that I found out he was dating my ex-girlfriend. I still can't believe that Veronica and Logan are a couple. Man. Too much has happened._

"How you holding up?"

_God, what's Duncan doing here? I thought he still hated me for hooking up with his ex-girlfriend._

"Pretty well considering what I just learned a moment ago."

_

* * *

Uh-oh. My turn to talk. Silence is never good._

"Umm…So, how'd you end up here after you were on the Coronado Bridge?"

_How the hell does she know I was on the Coronado Bridge?_

"Well, Weevil showed up out of thin air, and then told me about Lilly's murder. Sheriff Lamb showed up. Weevil and the bikers went away."

_

* * *

Finally, my chance to get the hell out of this uncomfortable situation._

"Ok. Since none of this ain't none of my business, I'm going to leave. Duncan, could I get a ride?"

"Sure. Bye y'all."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Veronica shot a look at Wallace for leaving her alone with Logan.

'_What are BFFs for if they leave you in sticky situations? How the hell am I supposed to get home now? Damn.'_

'_Finally, Veronica and I are left alone.'_


End file.
